clockworksagafandomcom-20200213-history
Warforged
Warforged are the common term for the somewhat rare occurance in which a normal construct, be it arcanomechanical such as a clockwork golem, or more basic wood golems, are hit by rogue divine magic, usually released through powerful divine magics in the area such as a true resurection, or the specific gaze of a god. This gives the construct a sentience and some semblance of life. While constructs do not actually have souls, they do have personalities, their own views and for all purposes are living creatures. While the specific event is actually rather rare, golems of various types are common enough that it is not remotely unheard of. Most decent sized cities have a few dozen warforged of various sorts. They range in appearance drastically, as much as normal golems, though all are made of a wooden core with metal and stone additions. Ironically, warforged tend to be the most religious race of the archipelago as many see themselves as having been divinely created to serve a specific purpose. Some however ignore it, chalking it up to coincidence and nothing more. Still though, Warforged are inately aware of the sheer odds of them having a chance at life and often pledge themselves to causes, be it a moral crusade they personally agree with, serving as body guards to somebody they think is worthy, or making sure to see as much of the world as they can before their opportunity at life is over. They are incredibly diverse and often insquisitive, ranging from holy crusaders using their unique abilities for good, or try to make a mark on the world by conquering a nation, devoting themselves to evil for power knowing they have no soul to lose, or even trying to take over a nation to make it better. Racial Traits *Ability Scores: Warforged are sturdy, but they come into existence with no innate sense of personal identity. They gain +2 con, -2 wis, -2 cha *Type: Warforged are constructs with the living construct subtype *Size: Warforged are medium sized creatures and gain no benefits or penalties *Base Speed: Warforged have a base speed of 30 *Languages: start out knowing common *Construct Resistance: Warforged gain a +2 to saving throws against disease, mind-affecting effects, poison and affects that cause exhaustion of fatigue. *Souless: Warforged can not be ressurected or raised *Not Made of Meat: Warforged do not need to breath, eat or sleep, unless they want to gain some beneficial effect from one of these activites. This means a warforged can drink a potion to benefit from its effects or sleep in order to regain spells, but they do not need to do these activities to survive. *Light Fortification: When a warforged is hit by a critical hit or a sneak attack, there is a 25% the bonus damage is negated. *Composite Body: Warforged bodies are comprised of stone, metal and wood and thus are vulnerable to spells that target creatures composed of such materials such as heat metal, repel wood and a rust monsters touch. They are not affected by spells which do not target creatures such as stone shape. *Slam: Warforged gain a slam attack as a primary natural weapon dealing 1d4 damage *Plating: Warforged bodies are usually fitted with reinforced plating which replicates one type of mundane armor. The choice of whether to fit a warforged with such plating is made at 1st level, after which it can be added or removed, though to do so takes the services of a blacksmith, taking time equal to the time it would take to craft the armor. He must be present the entire time it is crafted. The warforged does not need to pay for this plating any more than a human needs to pay for their skin (though if it is later modified, he must pay for it as he would any other armor), and it does not count against his encumbrance (though it may still reduce his speed). Due to its integration with its wearer, plating is treated as masterwork armor; in addition its arcane spell failure is reduced by 10%, and its armor check penalty by 2, while its maximum dex bonus is increased by 1. Plating may not be constructed of special materials unless it is replaced at a later date, though you may have it enchanted afterwards. With the assistance of a wizard a warforged may absorb the enchantment in a suit of armor, replacing any enchantment on his current person and destroying the armor in the process. Benefits from special materials are not transfered. A warforged can not take plating in any armor that he is not proficient in. Alternate Racial Traits *Body Double: Rather than combat, the warforged was created to resemble a specific creature of the same category. He gains a +10 racial bonus on disguise checks to made to impersonate that creature. If the warforged has plating he appears to be wearing normal armor, though it cannot be removed. This disguise bonus is halved if he is reduced to 0 hp. Some warforged of this type are capable of sleeping, though they do not require it. This replaces Light Fortification. *Integrated Weapons: One of the warforged's hands is replaced by a weapon, which cannot be disarmed or sundered. He is automatically proficient with this weapon; if he was already proficient then he gains Weapon Focus as a bonus feat for weapons of this type, but only gains its benefits when wielding that specific weapon. If the integrated weapon is a two-handed weapon, he must still use his second hand to help wield it. If it is a throwing weapon, he may detach and reattach the limb freely, and it can be sundered while seperate. Unlike his plating, the warforged must purchase this weapon normally at 1st level. If you wish you may replace each hand with a weapon, or two ends of a double weapon. This ability replaces slam. *Jaws of Death: The warforged gains a bite attack as a primary natural weapon, dealing 1D6 damage with a critical threat range of 20/x3. This ability replaces slam and Light Fortification. *Prototype: The warforged does not take a racial penalty to charisma, but takes a -1 penalty to AC. This ability replaces light fortification. *Second Slam: The warforged gains two slam attacks rather than one. This ability replaces Slam and Light Fortification. *Scout Model: The warforged's size si reduce to small and he gains +2 dex and -2 str. In adition he gains +2 to one of acrobatics, climb, fly, perception or swim and treats that skill as a class skill for all classes. This ability replaces light fortification. *Trained Fist: The warforged gains improved unarmed strike as a bonus feat. If he already possesses that feat, his unarmed strike deals damage as if he were one size category larger, as with the improved natural attack feat. This ability replaces slam. Category:Races